


Ready or not!

by Knowmefirst



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times dreams can feel so real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or not!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 24hrs 2015 come_at_once over at Livejournal. 
> 
> Not beta!

John carded his hand through the thick curls as he push his hips forward, letting that sinful mouth envelope his cock; letting out a moan when Sherlock took him all the way in, he kept watch not wanting to miss anything. He specially didn’t want to miss Sherlock naked and on his knees; taking him as deep as he could. John grasps the curls in warning making Sherlock aware, but instead it cause the opposite making Sherlock start to bob his head even faster. John threw his head back when Sherlock went faster, he was close, oh god so close. However, in the next minute he curse when Sherlock pull back and grasp him not letting him cum. 

“What?” John clear his throat, as he look down at Sherlock in total disbelief. 

Sherlock smile knowing what he had cause . John watch as Sherlock slowly got up moving upward and letting his body touch John torturing him as Sherlock skin touch John’s. John lick his lips and Sherlock smile only grew more. Sherlock kept eye contact as he lean forward until his lips touch John’s ear and said: 

“John, I can’t let you cum. 

John shiver when Sherlock took his ear lobe into his mouth. 

“Not until your inside of me…deep, deep inside of me…then and only then can you cum.” 

Sherlock pull back and smile at John . John watch his walk toward the bedroom, letting him take his fill of the amazing body that in a few minutes he would find every secret that belong to it. He move to the bedroom, but froze when he encounter the sigh before him. Sherlock was in bed with his coat on and legs open in invitation. 

John smile and move forward, he put his knee in the bed…

 

“What?” John jerk awake and sat up. 

He looked around and notice that he had fallen sleep in his chair, he look at the time and notice that it was only the middle of the day and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. When his phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and notice that it was Lestrade. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey John, wanted to know if you wanted to go out for pint.” Lestrade said over the noise in the background.

“Oh god yes, I could do with a baseball bat and a stiff drink just about now.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, same place?” John ask as he got up and pick up his jacket. 

John heard paper rustling in the background and then Lestrade said: “Yes, I see you in a bit.” 

“Okay, see you.” With that he hang up the phone and finish putting on his jacket. 

He was about to go down the stairs, when he encounter Sherlock coming in.

“John, good you’re up…we have a murder to solve…well I will solve it and…where are you going?”

John stop and look up at Sherlock and remember the dream, “Out” 

That was all John said as he exit the flat. Because he knew that if he stay one more minute with Sherlock, he didn't thought he would be able to stop of doing what he had always wanted to do. Not this time, and honestly he was tired of not doing anything. 

 

Sherlock watch John through the window and smile…soon he thought, very soon.


End file.
